


DragonWarrior

by StaceyDawe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Arendelle (Disney), Canon Compliant, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, My First Fanfic, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16614119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: An adventure tying up the loose ends in the character arcs for Mulan and Lily. Lily has stolen something that threatens the security of Arendelle, Mulan is tasked with bringing her in. Will she and Lily find a way to save Arendelle? In flashbacks, Lily's friends try to help her lift the curse the Charmings bestowed on her, but she may find she needs to find a way to fill the void in her heart, away from Storybrooke. The story takes place some time during season six, with the flashbacks taking place early in season six (before the Charmings' shared sleeping curse).





	DragonWarrior

Mulan rode a great black stallion into the village, then pulled the reins to stop. The stallion dug in his hooves and turned his head in obedience. Mulan looked around. She had lost the thief she was tracking. Queen Elsa had given her the task to capture the thief and restore what had been stolen before too late. She got off her horse and pet him on the nose.  
"Good boy" she said "now wait here, while I catch my prey".  
Mulan put on her helmet and veil to mask her face and went looking around the village. If she knew her thief, they would be some place discreet but where they could get more ill-gotten gain. Then she spotted it, the back entrance of a tavern. It looked like a perfect place for her thief.  
She entered the back entrance of the tavern and sure enough, there was her thief, sipping some brandy and bagging silver coins. Mulan pointed her sword at the thief. "I knew I'd find you here" she said. The thief turned around, looking frightened. She began putting her hands up. "Alright" the thief said "I'll come quietly". Mulan lowered her sword slightly. Suddenly, the thief did a roundhouse kick and knocked the sword out of Mulan's hand. Before Mulan knew what hit her, the thief had run out the door. Quickly collecting her bearings, Mulan ran after her. Mulan tackled her thief. Tying the thief's wrists together Mulan declared  
"by order of Queen Elsa, I must take you back to the palace".  
The thief looked up.  
"Now" said Mulan " It's a long journey, I'll need something to call you."  
"Lily" answered the thief "my name is Lily".  
Some Time Ago In Storybrooke  
Lily was put in a jail cell for the fifth time since her arrival in Storybrooke.  
"Nice rehabilitation system you guys have here" she said sarcastically.  
"You're the one always causing us problems" shouted David, the sheriff and prince "you got kids robbing all the stores".  
"David" his wife, Snow White, scolded "don't be mean to Lily, it's our fault she is the way she is".  
David sighed, hands on his hips. He couldn't deny it was true. He and Snow had been so scared by even the possibility of their child being evil, they took the potential for darkness out of her and put it into Lily.  
"I'm sorry, Lily" he said "for everything. I just don't know what to do to help you."  
Lily huffed. "Where were you guys when the dwarfs arrested me?" she asked.  
"I don't know" replied David "Camelot. the Underworld. It's hard to keep track. Look we had things to take care of and the dwarfs were trying to keep order around here while we were gone. They couldn't have you getting in fights and selling people drinks that gave them dragon pox."  
Lily looked down, ashamed. Emma Swan, the other sheriff, daughter of Snow and David, and childhood friend of Lily walked in.  
"I came as fast as I could" she said.  
"And you" said Lily "while my mother was trying to keep me away from the bars, my friend was busy being 'the dark one'".  
This time Emma looked down in shame.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't here for you for a long time, Lily, but we've been trying to find a way to help you make the right choices now. Archie is trying to find a therapy that will help control yourself and Regina is trying to find a way to reverse what my parents did to you. Now do you want to talk to Archie about what happened?"  
"You mean Jimminy Cricket, the guy who tells me to let m conscience be my guide?" asked Lily. "I'm not sure I even have one. But if it'll get me out of here sooner, sure."  
"See?" said Emma "that's a good choice. As my Mom always says, have hope."  
Some Time Later In Arendelle  
Mulan walked through the village, pulling Lily behind her.  
"I have to buy some food" Mulan said "can I trust you to behave yourself?"  
"What will you give me?" asked Lily.  
"A slice of bread" answered Mulan "no jam".  
Lily gave a look of disgust. They entered the store.  
"What have we here?" said the shopkeeper "a soldier and a prisoner."  
"That's my business" Mulan replied "your job is to sell me some food for the road".  
Lily watched while Mulan picked out some food and supplies. Then she looked over at the shopkeeper and saw him doing something to the juice. She then looked back at the ice Mulan had. When Mulan approached the counter to pay for her food and supplies, Lily motioned for her to stop.  
"Wait" she said "that's not real juice. Not full juice anyway. The shopkeeper has been filling bottles with a little juice and a lot of water to trick people out of money, I did that with lemonade when I was a kid."  
Mulan looked at the juice and then at the shopkeeper.  
"Is this true?" she asked him.  
The shopkeeper laughed nervously  
"are you really going to believe a criminal?" he asked.  
"I know a guilty face when I see one" said Mulan "we're going elsewhere".  
She then turned to her prisoner "thank-you, Lily" she said "you've earned some jam." Lily smiled.  
"I'm curious" Mulan said "why did you choose a life of crime?"  
"I didn't choose it" Lily replied.  
Some Time Ago In Storybrooke  
Lily was in Dr. Archie Hopper's office. "  
It's always a pleasure to see you, Lily" said Archie "though I do wish it was under better circumstances. Now, do you want to explain what happened this time?"  
"Not really" answered Lily "but I will."  
She sighed, sat back, and began her story.  
"It all started when I saw Hansel and Gretel trying to rob a convenience store. I didn't want them to get in trouble so I covered for them, like I did for Emma when we were kids, then Tom Sawyer came to me later asking for tips for robbing stores. I thought keeping him and his friends busy would keep out of mischief. Eventually, the Mad Hatter's kid ratted me out to the sheriff."  
She crossed her arms and slouched back on the chair.  
"Well" said Archie, thoughtfully touching his glasses "It does sound like you had the best of intentions, which is very good, but for those children not to go down a dark path themselves, you need to let them be held accountable for their actions."  
Lily nodded. "No matter how hard I try to do the right thing, I always end up doing the wrong thing" she said.  
"There is hope for you" Archie said "you've been choosing to stay in Storybrooke where people care about you. I think you are slowly but surely starting down the right path."  
"I'm not sure being here is what's right for me either" Lily argued "I feel like something is missing in my life and I don't think it's here."  
"Your mother is here" Archie said "and she loves and accepts you".  
"That's true" replied Lily "but I feel like we don't connect as much as we used to. She used to be the mistress of all evil but ever since I arrived here, she's gone straight. She's making an honest living selling perfumes while I still can't seem to do anything right."  
"Different people take different paths to overcoming the darkness" Archie said "It's easier for some than others."  
"And it seems almost impossible for me" Lily almost shouted. Looking out a window she added, more calmly "if there is a path for me, I'm not sure it's here."  
Some Time Later In Arendelle  
Mulan rode along the path, towing behind her a locked wagon with Lily inside.  
"So you're telling me that Snow White and Prince Charming cursed you as a baby to have double the potential for darkness inside you?" Mulan asked.  
"Unfortunately" Lily replied.  
"I've met Snow White" said Mulan "and I had no idea she was capable of such an act. I'm sorry that happened to you."  
Lily blushed a little.  
"So what's your story?" asked Lily "Am I ever going to get to see your face?"  
"Well" said Mulan, literally getting off her high horse "I guess I have to show my face to eat."  
She took her helmet and veil off, then prepared bread with jam for Lily.  
"I'm Mulan by the way" she said "I'm a warrior who has been on many journeys and fought many battles but I'm still unsure what I want out of life. I've kind of gone from helping one person to another, now I'm in Arendelle hunting down criminals. I must apologize, while I was tracking you I thought you were a low-life. Now I know you're not all bad and it isn't your fault you make the wrong choices."  
"And I confess" began Lily "that I thought with your tough attitude that you were just some heartless authority figure. Now that I've seen your face I know that there's more to you than what you're telling me" Lily smiled "my friend Emma taught me a little bit about reading people. You're running away from some memory."  
Mulan hesitated. "I don't like to talk about this but I was in love once, with a princess, but by the time I worked up the courage to tell her, it was too late. It led me down a dark path for a while, I abandoned my sense of honour and became a mercenary, shaking down debtors in taverns. I put walls up to avoid being hurt again. Eventually, my friends Merida and Ruby helped soften me up and I went on a journey with Ruby and helped her find true love but I was still left feeling unfulfilled."  
A tear began to stream down her face. "  
I'm so sorry" said Lily.  
Mulan cleared her throat.  
"Anyway, that's of no real importance now. We have to get that talisman you stole back to the castle."  
"Right" said Lily "I probably should have told you sooner, that talisman doesn't really have its magic anymore."  
"What have you done to it?" Mulan demanded.  
"I thought the magic in it could somehow fix what's wrong with me" Lily answered.  
"What have you done to it?" Mulan demanded, more loudly this time, grabbing Lily by the shirt collar.  
"Okay" Lily answered "a man named Hans helped me transfer the magic into a cup, promising he'd let me drink from it and it would solve my problems, but then he ran off with it." Mulan's eyes widened.  
"Hans of the Southern Isles?" she asked loudly. "  
Yeah" said Lily "I take it that's bad?"  
Mulan let go of the shirt collar.  
"You have no idea what you've done." she said "Hans is an enemy of Arendelle, seeking to overthrow the queen. That magic has the power, he is probably trying to unlock right now, that will unleash a terrible weapon."  
"But doesn't the queen have magic to protect herself and the kingdom?" asked Lily. "Control over ice and snow won't do her much good against this one" answered Mulan "I'm not sure what the weapon is but I know it involves fire."  
Lily looked ashamed  
"I guess I messed things up again" she said "I should never have come to this realm." "Your sorrow won't help matters" said Mulan "but now you're going to start doing the right thing and help me get the talisman's magic back."  
Some Time Ago In Storybrooke  
Lily was at the sheriff station helping David.  
"And that" said David "is how you clean out an air vent."  
Emma, Regina, and Maleficent arrived.  
"How's the bonding going?" asked Emma.  
"Just teaching Lily some co-operation skills in hopes of helping her on the right path" David replied. Lily smiled slightly.  
"Good" said Emma "I like when we help people find happy endings."  
"I'm proud of you, Lily" said Maleficent "you've been making progress towards goodness despite the horrible curse the Charmings put on you."  
She gave David a dirty look.  
"Thanks, Mom" said Lily.  
"I think we're getting closer to finding a magical solution to your problem" said Regina "but I must say, Lily, I'm impressed by how hard you're trying even with all that darkness inside you. I wasn't cursed with darkness but I made far worse choices in life than you. I destroyed many lives. Was weak and angry. You, even with all the wrong choices the darkness has caused you to make, you've never really given into the darkness. Myself, Emma, and your mother all gave in and let it consume us at some point but you have remained a good person at heart through all the ups and downs. Emma told me that you said you're not sure you have a conscience but you have a very strong conscience. If we can overcome the darkness, their is most definitely hope for you."  
"Thank-you, Regina" said Lily.  
Emma smiled. "You'll try to keep out of trouble this time?" she asked Lily. Lily nodded.  
"Then go home with your mother" Emma said.  
Emma and Lily hugged one another goodbye.  
Some Time Later In Arendelle  
Mulan and Lily were at the bottom of a cliff, looking up.  
"You're sure Hans is hiding out on this mountain?" asked Mulan.  
"Yes" said Lily "I watched him and his men climb it."  
Mulan looked deep in thought.  
"If I'm going to help you, you're going to have to untie me at some point" said Lily.  
"But how can I trust you?" asked Mulan "you said you can't help but make the wrong choices even when you try hard to make the right ones".  
"I can't guarantee I'll make the right choice this time" Lily said, looking desperate "but trusting me may be our only chance to fix my mistake and stop Hans."  
Mulan nodded and untied the ropes around Lily's wrists. Lily and Mulan helped each other club the mountain. Eventually, they could see Han's lair, with two guards in front of the entrance. The only way to get near the entrance was walking very carefully along a narrow ridge.  
"Okay" said Lily "you go in first and distract the guards, I'll sneak in after you and clobber Hans."  
"No" replied Mulan "we both know you can't fully be trusted not to run away. You go distract the guards, and I'll go in after Hans."  
Lily nodded "okay, I trust your judgement more than mine."  
Mulan put on her helmet and veil. Lily carefully crossed the ridge. When she got to the cave entrance, she pushed on a guard's back and yelled  
"hey bozo, come get me!"  
Lily then fought off the other guard and ran to the other side of the hill. Mulan crossed the ridge, nervous for her friend, and ran into the cave as fast as she could, knocking Hans off his feet. With Hans on the ground, Mulan pointed her sword at him.  
"Where is the magic you stole?" she demanded.  
Hans laughed."You think it'll be that easy to get out of me?" he asked.  
Mulan looked around. "  
I have put it into coins and divided it amongst my men, so that when they find the dragon girl, they can disappear with her and go back to my ship."  
"Dragon girl?" Mulan asked.  
"Maleficent's daughter" Hans replied "the one who helped me get this weapon in the first place. I later learned that I'll need the blood of a dragon to make the weapon work."  
The guards came back to the entrance of the cave, holding a struggling Lily.  
"And here she is" laughed Hans "how lucky am I she came wandering back to me." "MULAN!" shouted Lily.  
"LILY!" shouted Mulan.  
She ran at the guards with her sword but they disappeared into a puff of smoke. Lily was nowhere to be seen.  
"NO!" shouted Mulan.  
She then ran at Hans with her sword but he disappeared too. Mulan kneeled down and cried in anguish.  
Some Time Ago In Storybrooke  
Regina, Emma, and Lily were standing in the mayor's office.  
"I called you here" Regina explained "because I may have found a way to get the darkness out of Lily".  
"That's great" said Emma "what do we have to do?" "  
Well" explained Regina "since some of the darkness inside Lily was meant for you, Emma, there is a spell you can use to exchange some of the light in your heart for some of the darkness in hers."  
She then turned to Lily.  
"The price, of course" she continued "is that then some of the darkness will be Emma's burden to bear. Of course sharing the burden is better than it all being on one person."  
"I'll do it" said Emma, turning to face Lily.  
"You'd really do that for me?" asked Lily.  
"Yeah" said Emma "you were one of my only friends growing up and I always regretted not standing by you when we were kids. I'm ready to fight for you now."  
Some Time Later In Arendelle  
Mulan was kneeling at the home of the rock trolls, seeking help.  
"I have failed Arendelle" she said sorrowfully "I failed to recover the stolen talisman before Arendelle's greatest enemy got hold of it and when I tried to get it back, I handed them what they need to make the weapon work. I should have done something differently, I should have known she was a dragon… I should have gone with her plan for me to distract the guards… I don't know what should have done but something. I have brought dishonour on myself and now I don't know what to do."  
She hung her head in shame.  
"Come now, child" the rock troll said, wiping a tear from Mulan's face  
"there is always a way to fix these things."  
"But how?" asked Mulan.  
"The road will not be easy" said the rock troll "you will have to be really determined to rescue your friend."  
"Friend?" Mulan laughed dismissively "Lily is my prisoner, nothing more. I have to get her back so I can take her to the queen."  
"No" said the rock troll "I can see that your sorrow is about more than honour or doing what is right for Arendelle. You are desperate to find Hans and his men because you have found something you haven't had in a long time; a girl worth fighting for."  
Mulan looked angry.  
"I admit nothing" she said, rising to her feet.  
"It's understandable if you aren't ready to admit it yet" said the rock troll "please take this weapon."  
A sword materialized in his hands. Mulan took it by the handle.  
"It will work like a compass and track down your dragon and help you to fight any obstacles on the way."  
"Thank-you" said Mulan. The rock troll nodded and went back into his boulder form.  
Mulan rode her horse and followed the sword through a difficult forrest path. Along the way she had to stave off a bear or two and cut through vines but she was determined to fight for what she wanted. She found Hans's ship and had her horse she was riding jump on board. "What have you men done with MY prisoner?" she asked.  
"Look men" said Hans "this woman things she can fight us when she's vastly outnumbered and we still have the magic from the talisman." He snickered.  
Mulan jumped off her horse and pinned Hans to the mast while her horse knocked some of the other men off their feet.  
"Unlike you, I have something worth fighting for" she said.  
"MULAN" she heard a voice call.  
Instinctively she knew it was coming from Lily and how to find her. She ran down to the cellar with no thought to how she'd escape. The horse followed. Mulan embraced Lily, found a coin and used its magic to zap herself, Lily, and her horse far away. They appeared in a field, next to a tree, Lily still in Mulan's arms.  
"You came back for me" said Lily.  
Mulan leaned in as though she was going to kiss Lily, but then pulled back and cleared her throat. "  
Well, you know" said Mulan "it's my duty to bring you in to the queen."  
Some Time Ago In Storybrooke  
Emma, Lily, and Regina stood in the mayor's office, now joined by Henry.  
"I'm glad I get to be here to witness a happy ending" said Henry.  
Emma took out Lily's heart, which had a lot of darkness swirling inside it. Then she took out her own heart, which had some darkness swirling inside it. She put the two hearts together. Everyone watched expectantly… but nothing happened.  
"It didn't work" Emma stated. "Lily looked up at Emma.  
"Maybe Regina is wrong" Lily said "I'm not a good person at heart."  
Some Time Later In Arendelle  
Lily and Mulan sat in the field, Lily with her wrists tied together and to the tree.  
"Why didn't you tell me you could turn into a dragon?" Mulan asked.  
"Well" said Lily "last time I did it I was trying to kill people, so I don't like to think about it much. I don't want to tempt myself to misuse that power."  
"That's understandable" said Mulan "but if those men got any of your blood, a dragon may be what we need to fight the magical weapon."  
"Is that all I am to you?" asked Lily "A tool? A prisoner?"  
"It's not like that." Mulan replied "but we have to fix the problem you caused.  
Lily looked hurt.  
"I didn't mean it like that" said Mulan. Night began to fall.  
"Gosh" said Lily "you're just so afraid to feel anything."  
In anger, Lily transformed into a dragon, stole Mulan's horse along with the rest of the supplies, and flew away.  
Some Time Ago In Storybrooke  
Emma stood with her and Lily's hearts in her hands.  
"No. There's gotta be some other explanation" she said.  
"There is" said Regina.  
Regina looked at Lily  
"there is something stopping the transfer from working" she said "there is something missing from your heart. I'm not sure how to fill it."  
"I think I may be able to help" said Henry "I have power I can use to send you to another realm where you can find what you need to fill the hole in your heart."  
"Henry" Emma scolded "you know you aren't supposed to use the pen to alter reality. It's dangerous."  
"My predecessor helped get her into this mess" Henry argued "I'm willing to pay the price for helping get her out."  
He turned to Lily.  
"But there are some things beyond my ability" he said "I can't just give you what you need because that would be artificial. To truly fix your heart, you need to discover for yourself what is missing. What I can do is start you on a path to finding it. It'll probably be far from here though so you might want to say goodbye to your mother first. My grandparents, Snow and Charming, can give you tips on going on a journey."  
"but of she's in another realm, how will I transfer the darkness between our hearts?" asked Emma.  
"You've already performed the spell" answered Regina "it should transfer on its own when the problem is fixed, even if it has to cross realms."  
Some Time Later In Arendelle  
It was dark. Lily was back in her human form with a guilty look on her face, leading the horse. She turned around.  
A while later, she walked into a tavern to find Mulan grabbing someone and demanding money.  
"Mulan" said Lily.  
Mulan turned around. "  
How did you find me" she asked.  
"I know where you go when you've been through a heartbreak" Lily answered.  
Mulan let go of her latest prey.  
"That's what you think this is?" she asked "a heartbreak?"  
Lily didn't answer.  
"I'm sorry I left" she said "I'm always doing the wrong thing and hurting people I care about, but you I knew I had to come back for. You bring something out in me that makes everything better. Come on, Mulan, you're better than this. Your sorrow won't help matters. Hold on to your honour. Come outside with me."  
Lily held out her hand. Mulan took Lily's hand and followed her outside. "  
We're partway between Hans's ship and the castle, correct?" asked Lily.  
"Yes" said Mulan.  
"I heard Hans's plan while I was captured" explained Lily "he's going to use the magic to turn himself into a dragon. I will transform and fight him, you hold the talisman, and when I get him close enough, you will be able to suck the magic back in."  
Mulan nodded.  
"Good plan" she said.  
As if on cue, a big red dragon came into the sky. Lily transformed into a dragon and raced up to stop Hans. Lily's claws grabbed Hans's wings and he screamed in anguish. He turned his head around and breathed fire at Lily, who was able to dodge his fireballs. She went up higher and breathed fire onto the massive dragon's back, then locked her claws together with his and pulled him downward. Mulan held out the talisman and sucked all the magic back in. Hans turned back into a human, covered in scars, and fell facedown on the ground. The sun rose. Lily also returned to her human form and shared a passionate kiss with Mulan. Light radiated from them, a sign of true love's kiss, and darkness left her heart.  
"The extra darkness" said Lily "It's gone."  
"It looks like you were able to do the right thing in the end even with it" said Mulan.  
The two women tied up Hans.  
Some Time Ago In Storybrooke  
Snow and David were giving Lily advice about her upcoming journey.  
"Watch out for scam artists" said David.  
"Backdoors are usually unlocked and walk sideways facing out when you have to cross a narrow ridge" said Snow White.  
"Well I think I'm ready" said Lily.  
She hugged her mother.  
"Hopefully I'll return someday" she said "don't go bad again while I'm gone".  
"I promise" said Maleficent.  
Henry wrote with his magic pen  
"And so Lily was sent on a journey that would lead to what she needed to fix the hole in her heart."  
Lily disappeared.  
Some Time Later In Arendelle  
"Well" said Lily "I guess the right thing to do now is face Queen Elsa and take accountability for my crime."  
"I'll vouch for you" promised Mulan.  
They went to the castle, Hans in tow.  
"Your majesty" said Lily with a bow "I am the one who stole the talisman and enabled your enemy to harness its power. I humbly ask for your mercy".  
"Lily put the kingdom in danger" said Mulan with a bow "but she also saved it. She bravely fought Hans in dragon form after saving me from my inner darkness. She did the right thing in the end, despite the curse that caused her to usually do the wrong thing, a curse we got rid of together."  
Elsa smiled.  
"You two fell in love on the way here, didn't you?"  
"Yes" Mulan finally admitted. "  
I advise you not to rush into things" said Elsa "but I approve of this relationship. Since Lily overcame the darkness within and rectified her mistake, I will grant her a pardon and trust that this doesn't happen again. Now leave Hans with me and enjoy your time together."  
Mulan and Lily both bowed again.  
"Thank-you, your majesty" said Lily.  
Lily and Mulan left the palace.  
"Thank-you for finding me" said Lily.  
"Thank-you for finding me" said Mulan.  
And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
